Blog użytkownika:Etna Sezef/Rozdział IV Dostaję swoją pierwszą misję...
Nazywa się Kalipso, ale jej w ogóle nie powinno tu być. Ona miała być uwięziona na wyspie o nazwie Ogygia. Pewnie za karę bogowie zrzucili ją i Leona.- Wyjaśnił Percy -Znając życie mam kłopoty. Jeżeli ona tu przebywa, to znaczy, że bogowie mogą myśleć, że dajemy jej schronienie i gniew skierowany na nią i Leona rozejdzie się na cały Obóz, a to znaczy, że... -...że będzie źle- dokończył za mnie Nico -Dobra trzeba powiadomić Chejrona i Pana D. W końcu niepierwszy raz pakujemy się w takie kłopoty.-powiedział Percy Tak zrobiliśmy, poszliśmy do dyrektorów i opowiedzieliśmy o swoich podejrzeniach. Nie byli zbyt zadowoleni, ponieważ Pan D też jest bogiem i będzie musiał zapewne działać z Olimpijczykami, a jeżeli tak się stanie... lepiej nie mówić. Pan D polubił Kalipso przez te dni, które tu spędziła, a przecież on nie lubi byle kogo. Na przykład mnie nie lubi, bo jestem siostrą Percy'ego, znaczy Percy mówi, że Pan D nie jest aż taki zły i wydaje się mu, że poniekąd go lubi, ale... nic nigdy nie wiadomo- Lepiej nie ściągać na siebie gniewu bogów. -Dobrze zwołamy po południu naradę, ale jak na razie ktoś musi pójść na Olimp i porozmawiać z bogami. Wiem, że to jest niebezpieczne, ale nie mamy wyboru. Trzeba jakoś uspokoić bogów, aby choć na chwilę opóźnić ich atak. Ja i Pan D musimy zostać, aby utrzymać porządek w obozie.- Chejron opowiedział swój plan jak i co mamy zrobić żeby trochę udobruchać bogów. Okazało się, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie, abyśmy to my poszli na Olimp- ja, Percy i Nico. Will musi zostać, aby zajmować się chorymi i rannymi, a tych będzie niedługo sporo... Tak więc zrobiliśmy ja, Percy i Nico zaczęliśmy się pakować na misję. Z jednej strony nie mogłam się doczekać- moja pierwsza misja- z drugiej strony- odpowiedzialność i to nie mała. Przed wyruszeniem w podróż postanowiliśmy pójść do Rachel i zapytać o przepowiednię. Wokół Rachel zebrała się zielona mgła, a ona powiedziała: Podjąć musi herosów siedmioro wyzwanie Inaczej ognia lub burz świat się stanie Przysięga them ostatnim dochowana będzie A wróg w zbrojnym rynsztunku u Wrót Śmierci siędzie -Yyy... Rachel nie chcę cię rozczarować, ale to nie jest przepowiednia do naszej misji... To przecież poprzednia Wielka Przepowiednia, która już została spełniona.- odrzekł Nico. -Ja...-zarumieniła się i teraz jej twarz była koloru jej włosów- od kiedy w jaskini w Delfach siedzi ten wielki wąż mam problemy z przepowiadaniem przyszłości. Mówię tylko to co już przewidziałam, a są to losowe przepowiednie, które już zostały wypowiedziane, więc jak będziecie mieć czas na tej swojej misji to chyba moglibyście się pozbyć tego głupiego węża co? Aż dziwię się, że Apollo jeszcze się tym nie zajął. -Dobrze zrobimy co w naszej mocy, ale nic nie obiecuję. Mogę tylko porozmawiać z Apollinem, ale to chyba wszystko co mogę zrobić.- zaproponowałam Rachel. -Dziękuję, naprawdę to straszne, gdy ktoś do mnie przychodzi, a ja nie mogę mu pomóc. Zawsze mam wrażenie, że wysyłam was na śmierć- Powiedziała półgłosem -To my chyba... już pójdziemy- powiedzieliśmy wszyscy naraz i zaczęliśmy się wycofywać -Czekaj Percy- wyciągnęła do niego rękę- uważaj na siebię. -Nie mogę obiecać. Przecież wszyscy wiedzą w jakie kłopoty się pakuję-Percy uśmiechnął się głupkowato. Odeszliśmy... Do bramy szliśmy w milczeniu wiedząc, że każde z nas może umrzeć. Nagle podbiegła do nas Annabeth i pocałowała Percy'ego. Uścisnęła nas wszystkich i życzyła nam powodzenia, po czym pobiegła z powrotem w głąb obozu. Przez ten jeden dzień kiedy byłam przytomna bardzo polubiłam córkę Ateny. Niestety mogłyśmy się nigdy już nie zobaczyć. Widziałam jak Percy cierpi gdy patrzy jak odbiega od nas nie oglądając się za siebie. -Wiecie? Miałem nadzieję, że po tej głupiej Przepowiedni Siedmiorga uda nam się razem z Annabeth żyć spokojnie. Mieliśmy jutro jechać do Nowego Rzymu i rozpocząć nowe życie- życie bez potworów, walk i takich misji jak ta.- Percy prawie płakał, więc go przytuliłam i zwróciłam się do Nica: -A wam jak się układa z Will'em?- Nico nieco się rozchmurzył. -Gdy się pakowałem odwiedził mnie i się pogodziliśmy. Kazał przeprosić cię za to co stało się na plaży. -Oh przecież nic się nie stało, a tak na marginesie Nico zazdroszczę ci takiego chłopaka-zarumienił się -Eee... dzięki? Tak w ogóle, zanim wyruszymy. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć...-przerwałam mu -Co? -No... Eee.... ja... jestem.... -No wykrztuś to z siebie! -Jestem synem Hadesa -I co z tego? -Nie boisz się mnie? Przecież mogę się skrzywdzić. Naprawdę! Jednego chłopaka zamieniłem w ducha i wysłałem na pola kar! -Owszem jestem tu najmłodsza- Percy ma 17 lat, ty masz 14 lat, a ja mam 13 lat, ale mnie nie przestraszysz! Ja głęboko wieżę, że byś mnie nie skrzywdził- syn Hadesa uśmiechnął się krzywo- Nigdy. -Przecież nie masz pewności. Szczerze jak go znam to powinnaś się trochę bać- powiedział z przekąsem Percy, a ja go popchnęłam aż upadł na ziemię i zaczął się śmiać. -No dobra braciszku, nie przesadzaj...- miałam jeszcze coś dodać, ale nagle wciął się Nico. -On ma rację jestem nieprzewidywalny- zasmucił się Nico -Oh...- zaczynali mi powoli działać na nerwy- ruszajmy już. No i ruszyliśmy. Percy wyrzucił drachmę na asfalt i podał współrzędne miejsca docelowego, ale moneta tylko odbiła się od asfaltu i cicho zabrzęczała- Niedobry znak. -Pewnie bogowie chcą opuźnić naszą podróż. No nic chyba pozostaje nam podróż cieniem, ale to niestety będzie trochę trwało, bo muszę być wypoczęty gdy pójdziemy do bogów, inaczej nic nie zdziałam.- zaproponował i wyjaśnił Nico. -Czy to nie jest niebezpieczne?- zapytałam trochę zdenerwowana -Oczywiście, że jest, ale najbardziej dla mnie Etno- mogę zamienić się w cień, dlatego będziemy mieć jeden postój.- chciałam zaprotestować, przecież skoro to jest takie niebezpieczne to przecież znajdziemy inny sposób, ale niee Percy oczywiście musiał odezwać się pierwszy. -No to ruszamy w drogę- westchnął -Ale...- próbowałam zaprotestować -Etno nie ma żadnych ale, mamy misję i musimy ją wypełnić czy tego chcesz czy nie. -Dobra trzymajcie się- rozkazał Nico, a ja chciałam zapytać się czego, ale on tylko złapał nas za ręce i osunęliśmy się w cień, w ciemną zimną otchłań, z której wydawało mi się, że nie ma wyjścia. Spanikowałam. Nie wiedziałam co robić to było straszne. Stwierdziłam, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie nie puszczać ręki Nica, ale w chwili kiedy o tym pomyślałam, coś lub ktoś mnie szarpnęł i puściłam rękę syna Hadesa. Osuwałam się głęboko, głęboko w ciemność. Wydawało mi się, że ciemniej już tutaj nie może być, a jednak się pomyliłam. Było coraz ciemniej, a ja nie mogłam się stamtąd sama wydostać. Myślałam, że już umarłam, a to potwierdziło to, że znalazłam się w Podziemiu. Zamterializowałam się tuż przed samym Hadesem, bogiem Podziemia, siedzącym na swoim czarnym obsydianowym tronie. -Witaj Etno. Jak tam podróż? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach